theslimekingstowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Rooms
Rooms '''are what make up the different Floors of the Tower. With a large majority of them being regular rooms with either Hazards or Enemies. However, each floor has at least 2-3 special rooms. Every room is shaped as a rectangle with the exception of Big Rooms. Starting Room The starting room of the game and in each floor's starter room contains a shortcut to the basement and a wardrobe. The starting room of alpha is unique as it has the number of times the player must defeat The Slimeking to unlock it or it will be open if the player has already unlocked it. It will also have controls on the floor and any item the player has bought for their wardrobe inside it. Normal Rooms The most basic and common room, these will be where the player can fight Enemies to find and navigate the Floors map. There are many different layouts in the game for each room, some with holes covering the floors, some with teleporter's that go to different locations in the room and some with Hazards to catch the player and damage them. Big Room '''Big Rooms are rooms that are much larger than Normal Rooms and include many more enemies, due to this they can be extremely difficult if they are in later stages where they are more likely to have Bouncy Slimes or Priest Slimes that can make quickly killing the large cluster of enemies difficult. Mini-Boss Room Mini-Bosses '''have their own unique room that the player fights them in, they always have 4 solid candles in the corners and a few Enemies around the sides, with the mini-boss (a regular Boss with less hp, smaller and tinted red) in the centre of the room. They will always drop a Boss-Key after being defeated which can be used to open the Boss Room door. Boss Room Boss Room's always contain one random Boss in a Small Room (this only applies to non-final bosses however as Final Bosses will always be in a Big Room). Upon the bosses defeat a staircase to the next level will spawn in the center of the room and a Boss Chest with an Item from that pool will also spawn in the room. Boss Room's also require a Boss Key to be opened, which can be acquired from killing a Mini-Boss. Shops Shops are a common special room in the game that always contain the same layout inside, with the bottom row containing infinite amounts of Hearts,Keys,Bombs for 4 coins and 1 Missile for 1 coin each. On the top row of the shop 2 random items each for 10 coins each will be available to be bought, the item pool for the shops is the same as the Item Room. They require a key to enter. Item Rooms Item Rooms will either contain one mimic in the centre of it's room that will attack the player if it approaches too close, otherwise it will contain one random item from it's pool. They require a key to enter. Experience Shop Experience shops are shops that require the player's levels to buy extremely powerful items. They spawn in Omega, but only when the player takes absolutely no damage in the Gamma floor. Boss Arena Room Boss Arena rooms contain a choice of 4 random items, of which the player can only choose one, afterwards, 3 random bosses will spawn that the player must defeat. The room is the same size as a normal big room and has an icon showing a dark skull with red eyes. Chance Room Chance rooms are special rooms that contain 4 normal chests with no items on top. Each chest contains one of 4 options: * -99 Coins (Very bad choice) * -5 Coins (Bad choice) * +5 Coins (Good Choice) * Random item/Clone of most recently picked-up item The player can only pick one of the 4 random chests and get one of the 4 outcomes as the other 3 dissappear afterwards. Mimic Room's '''EXP Mimic * EXP mimic's are similar to other friendly mimic rooms, with the player offering coins to it, for every few coins the player gives they will get a burst of EXP from the mimic. Key Mimic * Key Mimic's can be found alone in special rooms, and can be given 1 key for a free random item, the required keys to get another item then doubles, going from 1 to 2 and 2 to 4 and so on (8,16,32,etc.). * The key mimic can be blown up by a bomb planted next to it which will leave a hole behind leading to Skeleton's Lair. Item Mimic * The item mimic is a mimic that will take a random item the player has and exchange it for 10 coins no matter the item. Mimic * Friendly Mimic's appear in special rooms, where the player can interact with them and feed them a coin. After giving the Mimic a random amount of coins needed, the player will get a free random item. Sacrifice Rooms Sacrifice Room * Appears to be a block with 4 spikes on all sides. When the player damages themselves 4 times (2 full hearts) on the spikes, they will gain an extra heart container. EXP Sacrifice Room * Works similar to the normal sacrifice room, but the player gains some EXP for each time they damage themselves. Heart Room * Heart room's are rooms that contain nothing but 10 red heart pickup's on the ground, which can be either half-heart refills or full heart. Heart Shop * Heart shop's are similar to normal shops, they have the same 4 pickup's available for the same prices in coins, but the 2 items which could usually be bought for 10 coins can now be bought in exchange for a full red heart container. Info Rooms * Info rooms are mysterious rooms that appear to have no map icon for the room, instead appearing as part of the small link that connects 2 rooms, the rooms are entirely black and will have some text appear in the middle, this text usually gives cryptic clues or advice on how to unlock or find secrets like Master Mimic or Skeleton King. One unique variant of this room has the text say nothing useful and even admit at the end it was simply distracting the player purposefully, after which 3 random bosses will spawn in the room. There is also a bug where pressing SPACE in the room resets the game. Re-roll Room * Re-roll rooms contain a blue floor and blue portal in the middle of the room, if the player walks over this portal all of their items will be turned into different new ones. The portal will dissappear after this or if the player leaves the room after entering it without using the portal. Re-run Room * Re-run rooms also contain a portal, this time a red portal on a red floor, which will dissappear if the player leaves the room without using it, if used, the portal will warp the player to a different version of the floor they are in with all the same items and stats the player currently has, essentially allowing the player to do a floor twice. Secret Room * Secret room's are found by placing a bomb near the middle of a wall and exploding it open to find the room, to know where to place the bomb the player can shoot a wall and a sound effect and visual particle will play, showing that the wall contains a secret room behind it. Secret rooms can contain up to 3 random chests including an item chest and pickup chests. Shop * Shop's require a key to be entered and contain many things to buy, other than 2 random items that cost 10 items each, there are red heart pickups,keys and bombs all available for 4 coins each. The player can also buy missiles for 1 coin each. Slime Bank * The slime bank room contains a purple slime/piggy bank. When walked over, it will take one of the players coins (once per second) and store it in themselves. The player can shoot the piggy bank to get 1 coin back. The coins stored transfer over runs, so it can be used as a reserve of coins for other runs. The amount of coins stored can be seen in the main menu, which is how you can buy items and pet upgrades. Statue Room * Statue room's contain a statue, with the statue holding an item. This item will be the first item the player got in their last run and died with. Otherwise it will be Item 1 or Hell Power. Thief Room * The thief room contains a thief slime, which when shot will drop a coin each time, but after a few shots will dissappear and spawn 2 black slime's. Unknown Item Room * Similar to item rooms, but do not require a key to enter, the item is unknown however until picked up.